


Doof's Got A Secret

by mm8



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Christmas, Doof is a Softie, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heniz has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doof's Got A Secret

It was something that Heinz kept to himself. Well, Vanessa knew and so did Charlene by extension, but other than those two, no one knew his dark secret. It was rather embarrassing really. He'd made rather a big deal about it over a year ago. Perry the Platypus got involved and there had been a musical number with singing, choreography with no discernible music source. He had learned that he did owe figgy pudding (his bowel movements were just fine, thank you very much!) and that he didn't like carolers. 

Heinz still loved Christmas. It was so cheerful, everyone gave you presents, and truthfully it was everything his childhood in Drusselstein hadn't been. It was lovely. 

That didn't mean that he wouldn't invent a carol-hater-inator in his spare time to use on Christmas day or create a special trap using wrapping paper and tape for Perry the Platypus. It was just a part of who Heinz was. He was evil. But he loved Christmas. It had taken some time, but he'd finally figured out how to blend the two together.

**Author's Note:**

> Love this fic? Remember to take 5 seconds and leave me some kudos or a quick review (even if you didn't like it let me know why). 
> 
> You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
